mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Reptile
Syzoth, 'more commonly referred to as '''Reptile, '''is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the original Mortal Kombat arcade game as a secret character. He made his playable debut in Mortal Kombat II. Since his debut, Reptile has been a well known servant to the Outworld Empire, faithfully serving the Outworld Emperors Shao Kahn and Kotal Kahn while remaining loyal to his master Shang Tsung. About Reptile Reptile is a green garbed, humanoid reptilian creature that embodies the archetype of the unhappy underling. Said to be physically hideous and repulsive, he is renowned for his great stealth and unquestioning loyalty. Unlike many other henchmen, Reptile does not strive for power. He is caught in a delusional state of mind, obsessed with finding the last remaining member of his race, or freeing his homeworld of Zaterra from Outworld's grasp. Thus, he always remains loyal to Shao Kahn, only obeying other masters to survive and reach his goal of returning Zaterra to its former glory. While well-meaning and sincere, his obsession is so important to him that it causes him temporary fits of insanity. Reptile was hidden in the original Mortal Kombat and thus holds the distinction of being the very first secret character to appear in a versus fighting game. Before battles with an opponent he would make his appearance and jump in the middle of the screen in a Sub-Zero win pose. Above his head would be clues on how to find him, such as "Look to la luna" ("the moon" in Spanish or Italian and hinting The Pit stage), "Alone is how to find me" (denoting that he is only unlockable in single player mode), "Perfection is the key" (directing towards the double Flawless victory), or "Tip eht fo mottob" ("Bottom of The Pit" spelled backward). Once in a while he will say "I am Reptile, find me!". This concept was repeated with Smoke and Jade in Mortal Kombat II and Khameleon in ''Mortal Kombat Trilogy''. He was a merge between the original Sub-Zero and Scorpion characters, capable of using both of their moves. Mortal Kombat co-creators John Tobias and Ed Boon admitted in an interview that the "birth" of Reptile was when they took Sub-Zero and Scorpion and fused the two into one and colored him green (yellow + blue = green). They christened this character "Reptile" due to his green color and their reference to lizards. While he wasn't given a lot of character depth at the time, he was worked on before the release of Mortal Kombat II. Reptile returned for the second tournament with his own special moves, available from the outset. It is not quite clear how old Reptile is. Estimates run in the tens of thousands of years or even millions. What is known, however, is that the Earthrealm was nearly destroyed by a battle between the gods millions of years ago. Reptile's race of raptors, or Saurians, escaped to another realm, Zaterra, where it was then invaded and annexed by Outworld's emperor, Shao Kahn. As was the usual process for Kahn conquering another world, most of the Zaterrans were killed in the ensuing battles, only leaving a handful of people left. Among those, or among those descended from these survivors, was Reptile. Unlike the others of his kind, who were forced into slavery, Reptile was trained to be a servant of both Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. Appearance In each Mortal Kombat game that Reptile appears in, his design changes. In MK-''MKT'', he appeared in a human guise (this form is available in Shaolin Monks if he is selected by both players in versus mode). In MK4, he is a reptile and human hybrid. In Deadly Alliance, he is in his most animalistic form yet. In Deception, Reptile appears in his human guise in Konquest and Sindel's ending; however, this is possibly an oversight. In Armageddon, he re-uses his Deadly Alliance and Shaolin Monks design. In MK 2011, he has another barefoot reptile like design. In MKX, he was given a two-piece mask that allows him to open his mouth and spit acid without taking it off. He usually wears tribal clothes and goes always barefoot. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities At his debut, Reptile's powers were borrowed from the cryomancer descendant, Sub-Zero, and the hellfire specter, Scorpion. By the time of MKII, he is given his own powers (albeit they shared slight similarity to Sub-Zero's, like his power slide and force ball). Reptile appears to take abilities from several reptilian creatures. As a Saurian, Reptile remains mostly human in appearance. However, like Scorpion, the mask and the skin behind it are merely a thorough guise to his true lizard form (whereas Scorpion's mask reveals a flaming skull). However, he appears to remove his mask more often than Scorpion. His saliva is composed of powerful, corrosive fluids that can easily burn right through steel, much like acid. He also can fire concussive blasts of homing energy. Reptile's distinguishing trait is his ability to render himself completely invisible. As revealed in one piece of art for Deadly Alliance, a Saurian's appearance is human-like for the most part. However, the longer they are separated from one another, the more their human guises degrade and vanish over time until their true forms are revealed. The change is more than skin deep as it also can affect the mind as well. Saurians who lose their disguises completely will begin to regress into primal fits of blind rage, attacking both friend and foe. As shown in the Mortal Kombat X comics, Reptile can render anyone in an area invisible, as he managed to sneak himself, D'Vorah, Ferra and Torr behind Red Dragon soldiers body guarding Goro, allowing a surprise attack. In MKX, Reptile's Noxious variation makes him exhale a green poisonous gas from his body, which damages the opponent if him/her simply stands close to him. In the Nimble variation he gains the ability to move and attack at incredibly fast speeds, much like some sorts of lizards. Signature moves *'''Acid Spit: Reptile removes his mask and spits acid at the opponent. Sometimes, the jet of acid spit would hinder the opponent for a very short time as the steam from the acid burns away at the opponent's skin. In MKII to UMK3, it appears as a thick jet spit of acid. In MK4, it appears as a stream of acid bubbles and in MK:DA onwards, a ball of acid. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Acid Stream. Reptile spews a stream of acid. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Acid Puddle. Reptile spews acid in front of himself to form a puddle of it. The opponent will take damage over time as long as they stand on it. If the opponent touches the puddle while sprinting towards Reptile, they're sprint will be interrupted. *'Power Slide:' Reptile slides across the floor to the enemy, hitting them and sending them flying into the air. In Shaolin Monks, MK 2011 and MKX, Reptile secretes a trail of slime when he slides similar to the ice trail the one Sub-Zero leaves when he does. In MK 2011 and MKX this is called Slide. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKX) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Slime Trail. Reptile slides at a further distance and will hit the airborne opponent with two kicks. ** In MKX, the enhanced version is called Slippery Slide, has armor, activates slightly faster and has Reptile recover from the attack quicker but becomes more vulnerable if the attack is blocked. *'Chameleon:' Reptile disappears or reappears in a puff of smoke. In UMK3, Reptile could not reappear unless he was hit. In Armageddon, Reptile can still turn invisible, though his weapon will remain visible. In MK 2011 this is called Invisibility and grants a small damage boost to any attack landed under this status, although his body will still distort the light and denote his position. In MKX, this is called Stealth and will make him partially invisible, like in MK 2011, or completely invisible, if the button is held down for some time. Both in MK 2011 and MKX, hitting him will turn him visible again, even if he blocks the attack. In MKX, he takes no damage from getting knocked out of being invisible. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX - Deceptive Variation) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Vanish. Reptile will turn completely invisible, leaving no light distortion to help determine where he is as well as a better damage boost. ** In MKX, the enhanced version is called Invisibility. He will turn completely invisible instantly, without the need of the button being held down, which can also be used to extend his current combo when timed right. *'Running Serpent:' Reptile swiftly runs behind the opponent and delivers a successful elbow into their face. In MK 2011, this is called Elbow Dash. In MKX, it is called Reptilian Dash, which has Reptile leave a slime trail behind as he charges and strike the enemy with a punch, and not an elbow, to knock them back. (UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Reptilian Elbow. Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks his opponent down. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Reptilian Smash. Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks the opponent in the air, allowing for a juggle. *'Slow Force Ball:' Reptile projects a green ball of energy or acid that slowly moves toward the opponent. When it hits the opponent, he/she is propelled toward Reptile. In Shaolin Monks, the green projectile homes towards opponents. In MKX, it is called Slow Forceball and Reptile is vulnerable when creating the Forceball. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Slow Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger, causes more damage, and travels slower. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Creeping Slimeball, which travels much slower than the original one. Both the Slow Forceball and the Creeping Slimeball can also be enhanced into a Floating Ball after they've been fired. This will stop them in place at any point of the arena, where they'll will stay for some moments to block the opponent's way. Should the opponent make contract with the floating ball, they will be launched in the air for a juggle. *'Fast Force Ball:' A faster version of the Slow Force Ball. In MKX, this is simply called Forceball. In MKX, Reptile is vulnerable when creating the Force Ball. (UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Fast Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger, it travels faster, and causes more damage. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Fast Slimeball, which travels even faster than the normal version. As with the slow variant, both the Fast Forceball and the Fast Slimeball can be enhanced into a Floating Ball after they've been fired. This will stop them in place at any point of the arena, where they'll will stay for some moments to block the opponent's way. Should the opponent make contract with the floating ball, they will be launched in the air for a juggle. *'Upper Force Ball:' In Shaolin Monks, Reptile can throw his Force Ball in the air. Only Reptile as a boss can do it and he does it only if an opponent is in air. (MK:SM) *'Acid Hand:' Reptile creates a Force Ball in his hand and spins it toward the opponent, knocking them back. (MK 2011) ** The enhanced version is called Reptilian Hand. The attack will send the opponent skyward, but decreases in damage. *'Dash Punch:' Reptile slides and punches the opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Super Crawl:' Reptile crawls under the opponent's feet, knocking them over. (MK4, MKG) *'Rolling Spikes:' Reptile curls himself up into a ball and rolls forward, knocking the opponent off of his/her feet. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Klaw Pounce:' Reptile leaps and slashes his opponent with both claws to knock them back. This was once a combo ender in MK 2011. In MKX, the attack can be used at different distances, called Close/Far Klaw Pounce, respectively. If timed right, he can also avoid certain projectiles by going above them with this attack's leap. (MK 2011, MKX) **The enhanced version is called Klaw Bounce, which has armor and increased damage. As with the original version, the attack can be used at different distances, called Close/Far Klaw Bounce, respectively. *'Klaw Swipe:' Reptile swipes one of his claws at the opponent to knock them down. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Klaw Slash, which activates slightly faster and launches the opponent into the air for a juggle, however, it deals no extra damage. *'Basilisk:' Reptile concentrates for a moment, allowing him to move at greater speeds than his opponent. During this time, Reptile can perform combos that he otherwise would not be able to perform by increasing the juggle effect of all his combos and special attacks. Additionally during this time, all of Reptile's attacks deal 20% less damage and his ability to block attacks is disable. If Reptile is attacked during this time, or he connects his Throw or X-Ray attacks, the effect ends prematurely. (MKX - Nimble Variation) **The enhanced version is called Basilisk Runner, which has Reptile recover faster from the attack, allowing him to continue combos in some instances unlike the original version. *'Poison Gas:' Reptile increases the size and density of the noxious gas cloud he has around him, which causes it to do more damage more quickly and at a wider area for some time. Despite this, the opponent still takes the original damage of the original Noxious Gas despite applying this new effect (See Errors). (MKX - Noxious Variation) **The enhanced version is called Toxic Fumes, which inflicts twice the damage of Poison Gas and forms an even greater poison cloud. X-Ray Moves *'X-Ray Move - Tricky Lizard:' Reptile jabs a clawed finger into the opponent's eye, then snaps their neck turning them around. As they try to recover, he kicks them in the chest, breaking their ribs while sending them backwards. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - Reptile Disfunction:' Reptile charges the opponent to grab their head and dislocate their jaw, then gouges their eyes with his claws before crushing the opponent's skull into the ground, cracking it and further damaging the jaw. When used in the corner of an arena, Reptile is offered an extremely small window of an additional attack. (MKX) (This is called Extinction Event in Mortal Kombat Mobile) **Reptile can delay the activation, effectively turning himself invisible before charging. Reptile can also cancel the attack doing this, allowing him to move around and perform combos while invisible. Taking damage removes the invisibility. Just like his Stealth ability, Reptile takes no damage from getting hit out of being invisible. Other moves *'Spear:' Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Reptile to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move was borrowed from Scorpion. (MK, MK 2011) **Reptile only uses the move in MK 2011 during a secret battle when playing an arcade ladder and encountering Klassic Reptile. *'Iceball:' Reptile sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair, if timed correctly. This move was borrowed from Sub-Zero. (MK, MK 2011) **Reptile only uses this move in MK 2011 during a secret battle when playing an arcade ladder and encountering Klassic Reptile. *'Teleport Punch:' Reptile teleports behind the opponent and connects with a flying punch to the back of the head. This move is borrowed from Scorpion. (MK, MK 2011) *'Suplex Throw:' Reptile grabs his foe, proceeds to roll backwards, brings up a leg as in a monkey flip and launches the foe halfway across the area. He then does a kip-up. Reptile uses a modified version of this throw in MK:SM in which he gets the foe in a temporary sleeper hold but then places both his knees on his foe's back and launches him. Almost all male ninjas share the Suplex Throw pre-''MK4''. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT) *'Neck Snap:' Reptile forces his foe to their knees and grabs them in a reverse headlock, where he wrenches their head quickly to one side. (MK4) *'Throw:' Reptile grabs his opponent, climbs onto their back, then either flips backwards smashing them (Forward Throw) or creates a Force Ball behind their head that explodes, knocking them to the ground (Backward Throw). (MK 2011) *'Throw:' Reptile tosses his foe in the air to catch their ankles with his tongue, hanging them upside down in front of himself. While holding them like this, he slashes them twice with his claws and then releases them to knock them away with a punch before they reach the floor. (MKX) *'Slithering Slam:' Reptile lunges his arm forwards, jabbing the opponent in the chest, then grabs them and proceeds to puke acid in their face before slamming them down on the ground. (MKX) **This combo can be enhanced before Reptile spits acid, which will have him slam the opponent instantly, but this time bouncing them off the floor and allowing a juggle. *'Swamp Slam:' Reptile lunges his arm forwards, jabbing the opponent in the chest twice, then grabs them and proceeds to puke acid in their face before slamming them down on the ground. (MKX) **This combo can be enhanced before Reptile spits acid, which will have him slam the opponent instantly, but this time bouncing them off the floor and allowing a juggle. *'Noxious Cloud:' A passive bonus in which the opponent takes minor damage-over-time so long as they remain close to Reptile. (MKX - Noxious Variation) Mobile Game Moves * Survival of the Fittest: Outworld teammates receive +15% more health. (MK Mobile - Silver Card - Passive) * Survival of the Fittest: Outworld teammates receive +30% more health. (MK Mobile - Nimble Card - Passive) * Feral Kombat: All teammates on Reptile's team deal +30% increased damage with Bleed and Poison damage-over-time effects. (MK Mobile - Noxious Card - Passive) * Acidic Blood: Whenever Reptile takes damage from an attack, with the exception of damage-over-time effects, X-Rays and Fatal Blows and reflected damage, there is a chance the opponent will take unavoidable damage for a percentage of the damage they deal. (MK Mobile - Kraken Card - Passive) * Carnivore Bash: Reptile performs a series of quick strikes that knocks the opponent away and applies a Slow debuff, reducing their movement speed for some time. (MK Mobile - Kraken Card) * Pure Toxin: Whenever an opponent tags in, there is an 80% chance they become Poisoned, regardless if Reptile is tagged in or not or even defeated. All Outworld teammates are immune to Poison and have +80% Critical Chance against Poisoned opponents. (MK Mobile - Klassic Card - Passive) * Klassic Card Combo-Ender: '''Reptile crouches down, opens his hands in a sideways V formation and sends a fast moving '''Forceball at the opponent, ending his current combo. (MK Mobile - Klassic Card) * Chameleon Charge: Reptile quickly turns invisible, slashes the opponent twice then spits acid at them while still invisible before reappearing, applying a Poison damage-over-time effect. (MK Mobile - Klassic Card) * Swamp Grab: Reptile grabs his opponent and pukes acid in their face before slamming them into the ground. The opponent is effected by a Poison damage-over-time effect when Reptile pukes on them. Additionally, the attack is unblockable. (MK Mobile - Klassic Card) Fatalities *'Spine Rip:' Reptile rips off the opponent´s head, with their spine still attached. Since Reptile had the exact same moves as Scorpion and Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat, he gained the Fatalities from both. (MK) *'Toasty!:' Another borrowed Fatality, where he takes off his mask, revealing a flaming skull underneath the mask, and breathes fire on the opponent, who is reduced to a skeleton. Since he is a palette swap of Scorpion he is able to do this Fatality. (MK) *'Tasty Meal:' Reptile takes off his mask, revealing a reptilian face. He then opens his mouth and stretches out his long tongue, sticking it to his victim's head, then quickly retracts it, ripping off the head and eating it. Reptile then rubs his blood covered stomach, giving a satisfied "Mmmm..." noise. (MKII, MK:SM, MK 2011) **Reptile takes off his mask, revealing a reptilian face. He then opens his mouth and stretches out his long tongue, sticking it to his head and literally inhales his opponent. (MKII) (Game Gear and Master System versions only) ***In MK 2011, this Fatality is unlocked via a DLC code. Reptile can use this in any costume. It is called Yummy! in MK 2011, but he does not rub his stomach. *'Inviso-Slice:' Reptile must be invisible to use this. His foe is very quickly ripped completely in half, with Reptile reappearing shortly afterward. How this is done is not precisely explained. In Shaolin Monks, the upper half simply disappears in a bloody mist. (MKII, MK:SM) *'Acid Puke:' Reptile gets close to the victim, opens his mouth, and spews acid over them, melting them down to a sizzling puddle. In UMK3, he regurgitates acid on the victim's body from the head top, while in MK4, he sprays acid bubbles from the same position, but inexplicably gains levitation powers while doing so, as the bubbles literally peel away at the skin and flesh of the opponent, leaving behind a bloody corpse. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG) *'Extra Meal:' Reptile takes his Tasty Meal Fatality further by proceeding to eat the torso and upper legs too. (UMK3, MKT) *'Face Chew:' As the name implies, Reptile hops on the opponent's legs and shoulders and proceeds to savagely eat the opponent's face, leaving behind chunks of blood in the process. Once done, he jumps off and wipes away some of the blood on his face while the opponent staggers back in pain before plummeting to the ground as some leftover blood spills on the floor, showing a close up of the victim's now-mutilated head. (MK4, MKG) *'Acidic Meal:' Reptile spews acid on the victim's head, reducing it to a skull. He then promptly eats it with his long tongue. (MK:DA) *'Claw Frenzy:' Reptile kicks the opponent down and continuously claws at his opponent's head until it is cut off. (MK:SM) *'Acid Yak:' Reptile forces his opponent's mouth open, then vomits acid directly into it. Appearing as a boss Fatality in Shaolin Monks, Reptile simply leaves his opponent to dissolve into a skeleton. In MK 2011, he plunges his hand into his opponent's body and rips out their mutilated stomach instead, leaving a gaping, bloody hole in their abdomen. If this Fatality is input in his Klassic Costume, he will take off his mask and snarl at the screen before proceeding with the Fatality. (MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Weight Loss:' Reptile turns invisible and slits the opponent's throat and stomach, causing blood to spew out. He then plants an Acid Force Ball deep into the gap of the opponent's stomach, causing their upper body to explode in a few seconds. He then hisses in delight. (MK 2011) *'Bad Breath:' Reptile spits acid into his opponent's face, melting it, he then runs up to his opponent, grabs their head, and splits it into two halves. (MKX) *'Acid Bath:' Reptile vomits a puddle of acid under the opponent's feet, melting them slowly in the process. After the legs are completely molten, Reptile proceeds by extending his tongue around the opponent's head before ripping it off and eating it. The body continues to melt, leaving the opponent's twitching hand visible. (MKX) Other finishers *'Animality: Scary Monkey:' Reptile turns into a chimpanzee. The chimp then chases the opponent off-screen. It's unknown what he'll do next to his opponent. (UMK3, MKT) *'Friendship #1:' Reptile Doll Sale: Reptile pulls out a Reptile Doll and a message appears on screen saying "Buy a Reptile Doll." (MKII) *'Friendship #2: Snake-in-the-Box:' Reptile winds up a box and a giant snake head erupts out of the box which scares Reptile's opponent. (UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Reptile turns into an egg and hatches, and starts vomiting acid. (MK 2011) Brutalities *'Acid Wash:' Reptile performs an Acid Spit that forms a large acid patch around the opponent's nose and mouth, causing them to suffocate. (MKX) **Requires a percentage of damage with Acid Spit to be done during the match. *'Heart Attack:' Reptile performs a Tongue Slap that rips out the opponent's heart and flings it into the air while also puncturing a hole in the opponent's chest. As the heart is flung into the air, Reptile quickly snags it with his tongue and eats it whole. (MKX) **A number of Tongue Slaps must connect during the match. *'Puke:' Reptile performs either his Slithering Slam or Swamp Slam combo, only this time, when he pukes the acid in their face, their face melts off before he slams them on the ground. (MKX - Deceptive Variation) **Requires a number of Acid Puddles to be performed during the match. *'Knee Kapper:' While under the effects of either Basilisk or Basilisk Runner, Reptile performs a Slippery Slide, sliding through and completely destroying the opponent's legs from the knees down in the process. (MKX - Nimble Variation) **'Basilisk' or Basilisk Runner must be active. **Will not occur on airborne or juggled opponents. **Can be performed in a combo. *'Bo Dash:' While surrounded in either Poison Gas or Toxic Fumes, Reptile performs a Reptilian Smash, only when he comes back around, he uppercuts the opponent's head off instead of knocking them into the air. (MKX - Noxious Variation) **'Poison Gas' or Toxic Fumes must be active. *'Bubble Head:' Reptile performs an Acid Spit attack, only instead of suffocating them, the acid expands into a bubble, encasing the opponent's head the acid bubble as it hits their mouth, separating their head from the body, and while the latter collapses, the bubble will float in place with the severed head inside it, rotating the head.'' '(MKX - Secret) **Has the same requirements as '''Acid Wash, but a button must be held to perform. *'Bubble Burst:' Reptile performs his Bubble Head Brutality, only while the head is rotating inside the bubble, the head explodes, changing the acid ball with their blood.'' '(MKX - Secret) **Has the same requirements as '''Acid Wash and Bubble Head, only a certain button combination is required to make the bubble burst. *'Get Rektile:' While invisible, whether from completely performing a Stealth, activating Invisibility or cancelling a delayed X-Ray, Reptile performs an uppercut, bisecting the opponent's upper body off at the waist. (MKXL - Secret) **This was originally thought to be a Deceptive exclusive brutality, but can be performed in any variation. **Can be performed during a combo. Appearances in other media Film Reptile appeared in Mortal Kombat. In the movie, he was a bipedal lizard humanoid. Initially disguised as a statue, Reptile received orders from Shang Tsung to keep Liu Kang and the other humans away from Kitana. In one instance, he manages to lurk in a cavernous structure and watch Liu Kang before spitting acid into his face. During Liu Kang and Johnny Cage's journey to rescue Sonya in Outworld, Liu Kang encounters the reptilian creature and throws him into a statue. The statue consumes Reptile, transforming him into a human ninja form. After a brutal fight, he is defeated by Liu Kang when he performs his trademarked bicycle kick. Liu Kang then crushes the de-transformed Reptile to death as he squirms out of the destroyed statue. The nature of Reptile's consumption by the statue and transformation is not explained because the camera moves up to the statue's face as the consumption is occurring, but a statue seen earlier foreshadows Reptile's fate. Like Scorpion and Sub-Zero, Reptile shared the same ninja outfit, but with a green color, and his mask had a jaw built into it. In his human guise, he was portrayed by Keith Cooke, who would play the younger Sub-Zero in the sequel. In his lizard form, Reptile had the ability to spit water-like acid and blend into his surroundings like a chameleon. In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, three ninjas dressed similar to Reptile confront the Earth warriors. Due to their similar costumes and powers, these three are supposed to be of the same species as Reptile. Raiden fights and defeats two of them, while the third is noticeably absent but likely defeated off screen. Richard Dorton plays Reptile in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth. Reptile is depicted as a cannibalistic criminal who removes his victims' heads after killing them. While he's not a Saurian ninja, he has been diagnosed with a real-life disease known as Harlequin type ichthyosis, giving him scale-like skin and eyes grown inward. He stores the severed heads of his victims in a refrigerator until he gets hungry and eats them, piece by piece. His age is revealed to be at least 30. His known fatalities are somewhere in the double-digits. Television Reptile was portrayed on Mortal Kombat: Conquest by martial artist Jon Valera, primarily in his guise from the Mortal Kombat films. Hailing from the rainy, barren world of Zaterra, Reptile and the thousands of his race have the ability to shift into a camouflaged lizard form that makes visual detection difficult. Their humanoid forms command formidable martial arts abilities, and they have the ability to spit corrosive acid through their fanged masks. This acid is so corrosive that it can even kill Zaterrans themselves, as demonstrated a few times in the episode In Kold Blood. Reptile's debut was an attack on behalf of Shao Kahn, which left civilians and an ally of Kung Lao dead. It was later discovered that he had been selected as a mate necessary to propagate the Amazonian race of Queen Kreeya with Zaterran features, and betrayed the Emperor. The Zaterrans allied with Kreeya as the guardians of her breeding hives while they matured. Reptile was shunned by Vorpax when she slew Kreeya and became the new Queen. He was narrowly defeated in combat by her chosen mate, Shang Tsung, and died at the hands of Shao Kahn's invading Shadow Priests. The demise of the rest of the Zaterrans is unknown, although one, Kiri, whom he developed a sexual relationship with in Balance of Power, was slain simultaneously with Reptile. Comic books Reptile is a minor character in the Malibu Comics series. He remains the loyal servant of Shao Kahn, and never loses a chance to make those around him remember he doesn't respond to Shang Tsung. Reptile appears in the Goro: Prince of Pain miniseries as a member of a team lead by Kitana to find the missing Goro. He also appears in the Battlewave series, most of the time alongside Mileena in a sort of love/hate relation. His most noteworthy action on the comics is when he brainwashes Sonya into marrying Shao Kahn by means of eye-induced hypnosis, an ability never found in the games. Merchandise He was part of Jazwares.inc's third wave of Mortal Kombat action figures, released just prior to the holiday season of 2006. In 2011, if players pre-ordered Mortal Kombat from Amazon.com, they would receive Reptile's Klassic ninja costume and his original Fatality as bonus DLC. Quotes Mortal Kombat X *''"Listen, and join us. I know things about Mileena. Her troubled rule will fall in the telling--and pave the way for Ko'atal."'' - (Reptile conspiring to overthrow Mileena) *''"You are not Shao Kahn's true heir! She is a construct. Formed in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. I saw this. Your best claim for the throne is moot."'' - (Reptile revealing the truth of Mileena's "birth") Trivia *The SNES version of MK was updated with Reptile in mind. Players only had to achieve a Double Flawless Victory to face him, and his name was used for the health bar instead of Scorpion's. This version also fixed the 10 million bonus bug (mentioned below) *Reptile was listed as #9 of the Top 10 Best Mortal Kombat characters hosted by Screwattack.com. *ScrewAttack also listed Reptile's Face Chew in MK4 as #10 of the Top 10 Best Mortal Kombat Fatalities, and they listed his Animality in UMK3 as #4 of the Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *In UMK3 for the iPod, there is a glitch where he eats his opponent's head from the opposite direction. *Fighting him will unlock The "Pit Master" achievement and trophy in Mortal Kombat (2011). *Reptile is the default choice for player 2 in both MKII and MK4, opposing Shaolin Monks as player 1 - Liu Kang and Kai respectively. *While Reptile's MK4 bio states that he was banished to the Netherrealm for committing genocide on other species, the MK4 comic shows Sindel (reclaiming her role as Edenia's Queen) banishing Reptile to the Cobalt Mines of Shokan for his crimes against Edenia. This is of note because until that point, the Cobalt Mines of Shokan had only been mentioned in MK: The Journey Begins and MK: Conquest. They have, so far, never appeared in any of the games. *He, Scorpion and Sub-Zero share their Friendship in Mortal Kombat II, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *He and Kano are the only characters from the first MK game who don't appear in the animated movie Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins. * For some odd reason, performing Reptile's "Tasty Meal" Fatality in Mortal Kombat II on the Armory stage causes the floor to randomly slide to the left until the end of the victory screen. Only the floor will be moving, Reptile and his newly dead opponent do not move in the direction of the floor despite them being on top of it. *In the first two Mortal Kombat games, Reptile bled red blood like the other characters. In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy however, he bled green blood. (Although this is presumed this was put in due to his reptilian nature, the physical complications are off). In Mortal Kombat 4/''Gold'', his blood was turned back to normal red. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, his blood was turned back to green, although broken body stubs would appear red. His technical appearance as Onaga in Mortal Kombat: Deception, he bled red blood again. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, he bleeds red blood. Reptile bleeds green blood once again in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, although he bleeds red blood when he falls victim to a death trap. In [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]], he bleeds green blood, but when his fatality is full green. In his classic costume his blood is green but his innards and organs are red. His innards are red from ''UMK3 ''to ''MK:A ''and blue in ''MK (2011). *Reptile was incorrectly called "Lizard" on the rental cases for'' MK: Shaolin Monks'' at Blockbuster. *Although Reptile had a new, non-ninja design in Mortal Kombat 4, ''a UMK3-style ninja outfit could be unlocked for him. The outfit is a green recolor of Scorpion's ''MK4 design down to the skull mask and skull buckle, but lacks a loincloth due to his normal costume's model lacking the necessary geometry to create it. In addition, Reptile retains his new scale-covered skin rather than using the fake human skin used previously. He will also not remove the mask for Fatalities. *He was the only fighter from the previous two games that received a new costume and character model for Armageddon, due to considerable fan demand for his Shaolin Monks design. *When Liu Kang or Kung Lao find Reptile on the Pit in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, they refer him as "another servant of Shang Tsung", however, he will reply "I do not serve Shang Tsung". However, his MKII bio states he is Shang Tsung's protector and he does serve the sorcerer. *In Deadly Alliance, his alternate bio presents his first costume, and vice-versa. *In Mortal Kombat II, Reptile's head was treated as a separate sprite, so his face appeared while invisible if he performed the Acid Spit move. This is also seen if he's frozen by Sub-Zero mid-Spit. *He is one of three characters in MK: Armageddon to bleed green blood. *In the original arcade version of Mortal Kombat, as well as the Sega Genesis and Sega CD port, when the player fought Reptile, the name in the health bar said 'Scorpion', this was fixed in the Super NES version. *Reptile has the ability to create a green smoke wall from his breath in the story mode of MK 2011. This move cannot be used by the player in battle. *Like Baraka, in the short-film Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, Reptile has a different origin. Instead of being a Saurian from Zaterra, Reptile is a human cannibalistic mass murderer from Earthrealm, born with his eyes inside-out due to a condition called harlequin ichthyosis. He also murders his victims by ripping their head off, but with his hands instead of his tongue. He stores the heads in a refrigerator until he is hungry and eats them piece by piece, unlike him in the games, where he devours the heads directly. It also turns out that his age in this movie is 30. *In the Arcade, Sega Genesis, and Sega CD versions of the first MK, the game recommend the player to win two perfect victories along with a fatality without ever using block whenever they see a shadow flying in front of the moon at the Pit stage in one player mode. If done successfully the player would get an opportunity to fight the secret character Reptile: a combined version of Scorpion and Sub-Zero. In the Super NES version, the game doesn't required players to look at the moon for a shadow to do this, they would fight Reptile regardless of any shadow. If the player defeat Reptile with a fatality, they would be awarded a score of 10,000,000 bonus points. *In MK 2011 ''Reptile is one of the only five characters whose victory pose breaks the 4th wall. The others being Sub-Zero, Cyrax, Freddy Krueger and Mileena. *In ''MK 2011, Reptile is one of six characters able to do an X-Ray that hits the opponent three times, the others being Noob, Raiden, Kano, Stryker and Kintaro. *In Challenge #227 of the Challenge Tower, he wears the armor of Unit 5 and appears to be a green palette swap of Cyber Sub-Zero. *He doesn't speak in MK 2011, barring roars and snarls. He does however whisper inaudibly to Shang Tsung. *In MK 2011, if his Fatality Acid Yak is used on himself, his stomach is revealed to be blue. *Khameleon was created to expand on Reptile's origins in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Said to be the other last remnant of Reptile's race, her only similarity to him was that she was a palette swapped ninja. *In the game Skullgirls Encore, the character Fukua has a color palette that is based off of Reptile's colors. This is one of her three color palettes referencing Mortal Kombat, the other two being Ermac and Rain. *Due to an in-game bug (specifically, an error in the in game's assembly instruction), in the arcade version of the game, beating Reptile as player 1 in the original Mortal Kombat will only award 2 million points instead of 10 million. Many ports of the game retain this bug; the SNES version, being updated with Reptile in mind, fixed this bug. *In MKX, ''it is revealed through intro dialogue between Raiden and Reptile that Reptile's real name is Syzoth. *In ''MKX, Reptile, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero, have the weakest X-rays, dealing only 31% damage. *Reptile is one of the few characters to fight with bare feet. Others include Sheeva, Goro, Kintaro, Drahmin, Moloch, Kobra, Meat, and Blaze. *In MKX, he is one of the few characters to have multiple charge abilities. *In the DC fighting game Injustice 2 although he is not mentioned by Sub-Zero or Raiden who are featured as playable guest characters, Reptile is referenced as one of Sub-Zero's shaders, a green shader called Secret Kombatants. *In MKX, Reptile's Klassic Outfit is the only klassic ninja outfit with a different mask. **He and Sub-Zero are the only Klassic ninjas who can remove their mask with the outfit equipped, this being based on which variation is selected. **It is also the only MKX Reptile outfit that he is not barefooted. *In MKX, Reptile's Kraken outfit is the only one to feature a different mask. *Reptile has the fastest overhead juggle attack in MKX, this being his Back 2 attack. **Unlike every fighter on the roster, this attack was unaffected by the Balance Update. *Reptile and Scorpion are the only characters in MKX that can cause damage-over-time effects that come from the fighter themselves. This is only achievable through the Noxious Variation for Reptile and the Hellfire Variation for Scorpion. *Unlike in MK 2011, Reptile retains his reptilian appearance with his Klassic outfit equipped in MKX. *Reptile's Klassic Card in the mobile version of Mortal Kombat is the second Diamond card not given in the Elite Pack, rather gained from the Quest Mode. The first was Shao Kahn in the Relic Hunt, the third being Black Dragon Kabal in the Towers of Horror and the fourth being one of Sub-Zero's Diamond Cards in the Lin Kuei Towers. *Reptile's Klassic Card is the second card in the mobile version of Mortal Kombat to grant immunity for an entire class of card, granting immunity to Poison for Outworlders. The first was Kenshi in his Elder God Kenshi card, granting immunity to critical damage for all Elder God teammates. *In MK11, Reptile makes two separate cameo appearances, this being in the Krypt, his appearance being unaltered from his Mortal Kombat X' ''appearance and another when Shang Tsung morphs into him during gameplay using his '''Slide ability and changing into him at the end of a round. Errors * When Reptile performs his Yummy! Fatality on Kratos, his tongue does not go straight to Kratos' head for the first second of the Fatality. * In MK 2011, if Kabal performs his It Takes Guts Fatality on Reptile, Reptile's guts will be red and have red blood mixed with his regular green blood. * In MKX, if the Mortal Kombat premier tower is active in the Living Tower, none of the fighters will have variations active for the fights. Once encountering Reptile in the tower as the secret kombatant, he will be given a variation unlike the other fighters. * In MKX, when Reptile performs his Acid Bath Fatality on opponents with claws, the claws will start to clip through their fingers while the hand remains above the acid. * When playing with his Klassic outfit in MKX, his claws are removed for more human-like fingers. In the mobile game, his character card picture retains this feature, but during gameplay in the mobile game and inspecting the card, he has his regular claws. * When he performs his Get Rektiled brutality during a combo, two things can happen; ** Reptile will remain invisible after slicing the opponent in half and remain invisible even after the announcer declares him the victor. After a short time, he will return to normal. ** The Finish Him/Her text will appear on screen at the same time as the Brutality text appears. * In MKX, Reptile's passive Noxious Gas still deals its original even when using Poison Gas and Toxic Fumes. References es:Reptile ru:Рептилия pt:Reptile Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Saurians Category:Palette Swap Category:Ninjas Category:Secret Characters Category:Bosses Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters